Project Runway: Virtual (season 6)
The sixth season of Project Runway: Virtual premiered on January 27, 2019, and concluded on February 7, 2019. The cast was announced on January 18, 2019, and featured fourteen contestants. The winner was Richter Belmont of the Castlevania series. Contestants Contestant progress KEY: * Green and WINNER indicates that the designer won the competition. * Blue and WIN indicates that the designer won the challenge. * Turquoise and HIGH indicates that the designer had the second highest score, but did not win. * Light blue and HIGH indicates that the designer had a high score, but did not win. * White and IN indicates the designer was safe. * Pink and LOW indicates the designer had a low score, but was not eliminated. * Orange and LOW indicates the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. * Red and OUT indicates the designer lost the challenge and was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: Game Origins Fourteen new designers begin competing for the crown in the sixth season premiere. They face their first task: creating looks inspired by the games they originate from. WINNER:' Richter' ELIMINATED:' Jimmy Jr.' Episode 2: Balls to the Wall The remaining designers face their first unconventional challenge of the season: creating "ball gowns" made from balls. WINNER: Lucky ELIMINATED: Chrom Episode 3: Airship Couture After being taken on a sky tour in an airship, the designers must use the airship and the sky as inspiration for couture looks. WINNER: Poppy ELIMINATED:' Simon' Episode 4: Dancing Across the Runway The designers are tasked creating dramatic, elegant looks that showcase the movement of the fabric. A wind machine will be used on the runway. WINNER:' Lucina' ELIMINATED:' Agitha' Episode 5: Pair Up The designers are placed into teams of two to create high-end looks inspired by food and wine pairings. The pairs are: WINNER:' Isabelle & Lana' ELIMINATED:' Olimar' Episode 6: Do It for Love The designers spin out flashy party dresses inspired by love and their personal relationships. WINNER: Petra ELIMINATED:' Catherine' Episode 7: Galactica This designers are challenged to create galaxy inspired looks out of unconventional materials in the first avant-garde challenge and second unconventional challenge of the season. WINNER:' Petra' ELIMINATED:' Poppy' Episode 8: Past, Present and Future The designers use vintage clothing as material to create new, modern, trend setting looks. WINNER: Richter ELIMINATED:' King K. Rool' Episode 9: Designers of Light In the second avant-garde challenge of the season, a fan-favorite challenge is brought back: create avant-garde looks that will be shown under a black light on the runway. WINNER:' Richter' ELIMINATED:' Lucina' Episode 10: Best of the Best The remaining designers must create companion pieces to one of their winning looks. WINNER:' Lana' ELIMINATED:' Isabelle' Episode 11: Finale, Pt. 1 The final four show off the first three pieces of their collection, and one more designer is given the boot. ADVANCED TO FASHION WEEK: Lana, Petra, & Richter ELIMINATED:' Lucky' Episode 12: Finale, Pt. 2 The final three show off their collections at Delfino Island Fashion Week. The winner is crowned. SEASON 6 WINNER:' Richter' ELIMINATED:' Lana & Petra'